This research will investigate the formal and informal support systems of Americans in the age range of 40 and above. The project focuses on two major social changes. The first is changes in family structure, which disrupts traditional patterns of marital and intergenerational support. The second is changes in location, particularly suburbanization, which may leave a growing segment of the population with weaker neighborhood support networks and hinder access to existing public service systems as well. The principal research questions will be answered through a survey of 1200 adult residents of the Albany-Schenectady-Troy metropolitan area. Survey materials will provide detailed information on contact between respondents and their parents (- in-law) and/or adult children, on their provision of assistance to these other generations, and their receipt of assistance from them. Among other explanatory variables, the study will emphasize the effects of both child's and parent's marital and employment status. The survey will also describe contact and receipt of assistance from other relatives, friends, neighbors, and public/private organizations. Another set of intensive interviews with expert informants will provide data on availability of public services. It is anticipated that formal support and non-family informal support systems are directly affected by respondent's place of residence. Finally, the study will examine several other sources of support patterns, including political attitudes, age consciousness, and attitudes toward support norms.